


A 1932 Barbaresco

by Eigen_Writing



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eigen_Writing/pseuds/Eigen_Writing
Summary: There were very few things that Aziraphale enjoyed more than reading.----This is an incredibly self-serving fic about our beloved husbands spending a cold evening together enjoying one another's company.





	A 1932 Barbaresco

There were few things that Aziraphale enjoyed more than reading, especially on a cold February evening like tonight. He had been sitting quietly reading his original copy of Hamlet, running his thumb along the soft leather binding.The angel was enjoying his quiet time, taking longer than usual to read the play because his thoughts kept drifting to his beloved serpent. 

Aziraphale was startled from his quiet musings by the front door opening. As though he had been summoned by Aziraphale’s thoughts, his demon came in the door. He was moving sharply; apparently agitated & stalking through the shop with jerky movements. 

Aziraphale smiled up at him “Hello my dear” 

All that answered him was a grunt, and Crowley walked right past him and to the back room. Aziraphale set aside his book. Crowley re-emerged carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. Aziraphale looked at the label, it was a Barbaresco from 1932. The nebbiolo grapes in that particular wine are known for having a higher amount of melatonin in them. The angel understood where the evening was going to end, and was very happy at the turn of events. 

Aziraphale accepted the glass that had been poured for him and smiled. Crowley sat across from him, crossed his long legs, and rested his arm on the table. The demon picked up his glass, took slow sip, and sighed tiredly. “You know Angel, I think we should take a break.” 

The Angel smiled at him and swirled his glass. “A break from what my dear, it’s been quite tranquil sinch the whole apocalypse deal.” 

The demon rolled his head to look at Aziraphale and peered at him over his dark glasses. “I know, it’s exhausting.” 

A smile twitched at Aziraphale’s lips. “ Well, what would you have us do my dear?” 

Crowley didn’t say anything, but he turned his palm face up on the table. Aziraphale understood the invitation and he gently placed his hand in Crowley’s. 

The two of them sat like that for a while chatting and enjoying one another's company. 

When both glasses were empty, Aziraphale stood and pulled Crowley up after him. The demon’s eyes never left Aziraphale. When Crowley got to his feet, he took another step closer. Aziraphale closed the gap and pulled Crowley down into a chaste kiss. 

The demon closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the Angel’s. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man. The two stood there for a moment before Azeraphael pulled back and looked up at the demon. He smiled and grabbed Crowley’s hand again, guiding the pair of them upstairs. 

Aziraphale lead the demon to the bedroom, & turned a questioning glance at his wiley old serpent. He would do anything for his beloved, they both knew that. Crowley didn’t appear to be interested in more sensual touching tonight as he miracled them both into plush pajamas and collapsed onto the bed.

Aziraphale smiled at the demon and crawled in after him. He came up behind the demon in bed and threw an arm over his thin hip to pull him close. Aziraphale rested his forehead against the demons back, breathing in the spicy scent of Crowley’s cologne. 

Aziraphale wasn’t typically one for sleeping, but he adored when the demon was in a cuddly mood. After a while, the angel rolled onto his back and the demon shifted to put his ear over the angel’s heart. Aziraphale’s hand carded through Crowley’s bright red hair, gently scratching his scalp. The demon’s eyes were closed contentedly, gently smiling. 

Crowley was predominantly on top of the angel at this point. His long limbs gripping Aziraphale tightly. Aziraphale pulled the feather comforter up over the demon’s shoulders. 

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s breathing even out and he smiled down at his beloved. Aziraphale spent his evening playing with Crowley’s hair and watching his eyelids twitch in sleep. Aziraphale smiled warmly down at his companion, enjoying the peaceful intimacy

Yes, there were very few things he enjoyed more than reading, and this was most assuredly one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene kept playing in my mind & I figured I may as well launch it into the abyss. Fun Fact, I wrote this while drinking a 2017 Cabernet from my favorite local winery.
> 
> I will also say that while the wine mentioned in this story does indeed have melatonin in it, alcohol is NOT to be used as a sleeping agent or taken in a way to medicate a sleeping disorder of any kind. It is just a nice wine to drink in the evening at the close of a day. 
> 
> I'm also going to admit that I wrote this story while a little tipsy & probably wouldn't have had the courage to put it on the internet otherwise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please drop me a comment.


End file.
